A Beyblade Christmas
by Mrs.Kon
Summary: This is my first story so it might suck. I dont want any flames plz! Its christmas time...duh! and its a KaRe thing so plz R&R! Nicely! yay! Now its like way past christmas. Damn it!I just finished some finishing touches though...
1. Chapter 1

My 1st story! I hope you like it!

Kai's p.o.v.

Yeah, I know its almost Christmas and I miss my friends. I've been trapped in Russia away from the Blade breakers for way to long. I've been stuck her with Tala and Anastasia. Anastasia is ok though. She is very understanding of me. We are inseparable. She is a little sister to me. She is here now helping me decorate the house for Christmas. The Blade breakers are coming over. They are goanna be here tomorrow and we have a lot of decorating to do. Anastasia says it has to be perfect. Her mother is gone so she is spend Christmas with me. I'm glad of that.

"Hey Kai!" she yelled to me. "How does it look?" she smiled down at me from the ladder. She was decorating the tree. Of course it had to be the tallest tree we could find. She had a glittery smile that always warmed my heart. She kept turning her head between me that the tree waiting for my approval.

"It looks fine." I said. Her crystal blue eyes filled with accomplishment looked at me again. I just turned back to decorating the stairs. Honestly I thought she was beautiful with her long red hair that curled around her face. Anastasia isn't even Tala's cousin. She is just much more warm-hearted when she wanted to be. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Bad Ass' on it and black jeans. Anastasia isn't that girly compared to most girls. If she breaks a nail she'd scream, "Fuck that hurt!" not "Oh my god I broke my perfect nail!" and if something is in her way she will remove it. Notice I used the word remove instead of move.

"Just fine? It's perfect! Kai, Don't you think it's better than fine?" she said to me. I just rolled my eyes at her still decorating the stairs. I could feel her eyes piercing my back. I hated that she could do that.

"It's perfect, Anna! Now hurry up and get down!" I yelled at her. I wanted her to get down before she fell.

"Fine!" she stuck her tongue out at me and climbed down the ladder. She ran up the stairs past me. Don't worry she is just in one of her moods now. She'll be over it in 2 seconds. Then she came running down the stairs, arms filled with presents, dropping some on her way down. I picked them up after her. One was covered with red paper and green ribbons and another was silver with blue ribbons. Both we marked for Rei. I walked up the stairs some more and found another one with green paper and red ribbon. It was marked for Tyson. I walked down the stairs and handed them to her. "Would you help me Kai? We got so many gifts yesterday. Especially for Rei." She winked at me. "I won't say anything, Hun." I just rolled my eyes and helped her with the gifts.

I didn't get any more for Rei than the others. The person I bought the most for was Anastasia actually. She has done a lot for me. The house was almost done and I was tired from decorating so long.

"I can't believe I told you." I said to her sounding ashamed.

"Oh come on Kai. I'm not goanna tell any one." She said reassuringly. I told her I like Rei. I knew she would be ok with it. She's bisexual too so she understands how I feel but she just thinks I'm gay which is cool because she treats me like one of her girlfriends. Well not girlfriends but a friend that's a girl. What I'm saying is she isn't afraid to change in front of me or something. Sadly she won't get completely naked though. Yeah, growing up has made me slightly a pervert.

"Yeah I know." I said quietly.

"It's not like I have anyone to tell anyways, Kai…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I said something."

She quickly put a smile on her face "Don't be, Hun." She always called me that 'Hun'. I don't know if it's a pet name or if she calls everyone that.

The house was beautiful on the inside and out. We wanted to do it ourselves for some reason. We did a surprisingly good job too. "It's perfect" Anastasia said looking around. I nodded. Every room was decorated. Anastasia did a great job on the tree.

"Where should I sleep?" She said. "You only have 3 guest rooms." She says only like its little but really it's a lot to her. I looked around.

"I guess you can sleep in my room with me." I said.

"Oh but what would Rei think?" She said smiling at me. I didn't think about that.

"Lets worry about that later."

She isn't poor but she isn't rich either. Her father buys her anything she wants though to keep her from telling everyone what happens in that house of theirs. She says he has never done anything inappropriate but slap her across the face. He really beats her mom though. Her dad doesn't know that I'm her only friend. Her parents think she is very popular at school. She lives a sad life and I'm surprised she can smile the way she does.

"We can make Tyson and Max share that room." She said pointing to the biggest guest room. She was staying in that one. She grabbed her stuff and moved it into a room closer to mine. "I could stay in this one! I really like it. I decorated it myself. And Rei could stay in this one." She pointed to the one closest to mine. "I decorated that one too." She smiled accomplished again.

"Ok." I said. There was no point in arguing with her. She would just find some way to make her point better.

She started putting her thinks into the other room. "How long are they staying?"

"Two weeks" I said as I sat on the bed. She started putting her underwear away. I slid over a little further to see better. Oh come on. You would do it too. Hmm. She put down a pink thong with a matching bra. Nice.

"And the are coming tomorrow?" she said while she put down he black thong and bra set.

"Yeah." I said still gazing at every thing she had set down.

"I can tell your watching Kai." _Oh shit. _I thought. _She is goanna kill me now._ She turned to me. "Your not gay are you Kai?" Oh good she was smiling. Maybe she thinks its funny. I hope so. "You perv." She giggled at me. Then, she turned and finished unpacking. _Thank God she thought it was funny._

"Do you think they will like the house?" I said.

"Who wouldn't?" Anastasia said looking around. She was right. No one in there right mind would say the house looked ugly. "I'm goanna get in the shower. Yeah, that's what I need. A nice hot shower. Now I know to lock the door." She joked. She knew I wouldn't really go in there. I'm not that perverted.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you goanna be next year?"

"17. Why?"

"17? Wow I've known you for a long time now. I'll be 15! I can't wait!" She said jumping around then she ran up stairs to take a shower.

I went to the living room and watched TV. An hour later she came down in her pajamas. It was a nice, little, red, silk dress with a matching robe that almost came to the floor. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for sleep. We do have to get up early tomorrow."

"I'll go to bed soon." I smiled slightly at her.

"Ok" She ran up the stairs and went to sleep fast. I just stayed up an hour longer watching TV and thinking of Rei.

I walked up stairs admiring the great job we had done when I heard Anastasia crying. I ran to her room and she was sitting up with her face in her hands.

"Anna, what happened?" She quickly looked at me and started whipping her tears off her face. I could tell she was trying to stop crying but she couldn't.

"Nothing I'm fine Kai. Don't worry." She was still trying to push the tears from her face.

"I know you better than that." I said sitting next to her.

"I saw him kill her!" She burst out in tears. "Right in front of me! He shot her with the gun under their bed!" She looked terrified. "Her blood was everywhere and he was laughing! He was laughing Kai!"

"Who?"

"My father! He shot Mama and then he laughed about it! Then he turned to me and shot me too! He had been drinking again!" she flung her arms around me and cried on my shoulder. "He is always drinking!"

"It was just a dream Anna. Its ok now." I tried to comfort her. The fear in her eyes was horrible.

"It wasn't a dream Kai…it was part of a memory…Daddy shot Mama and he almost shot me too." She tried to say it calmly.

"I'm sorry." I told her. I didn't know what else to say. I knew she had it hard there but not that hard. I held her tight as if afraid to drop her. I laid down with her until she fell asleep.

When I could tell she was finally asleep I got up and before I left the room I heard her say "Kai…Thank you." I walked back over to her and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Poor girl. I'm glad she was here away from all that. I went to bed worried about her. She is almost a little sister to me. Almost family. Just almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoooo! 2nd chapter! Yay!

I hope u like it!

That night I dreamed about Rei. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He was pulling me to the ocean. He took off his clothes all the way down to his soft tan skin then he jumped into the water. "Come on Kai!" He shouted to me. Oh god he was beautiful. I took off my clothes and fallowed him into the water. I knew it was a dream and I was goanna treat it like a dream. I was goanna do everything with him. I swam up to him and put my hands around his waist. His wet hair was sticking to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and as soon as I was goanna kiss him I heard Anastasia scream "Kai breakfast time!" Damn it! I was so close!

I ran down stairs to chew her out for waking me up when I found her and Tala at the bottom of the stairs. "Have a nice dream?" said Tala. I looked down at my short and I had cum all over them. _Shit!_ I thought running back up stairs to change. I heard Anastasia giggling. "You might as well just put on some clothes and grab your jacket! We have to go to the airport now! We don't have time to eat! We're late cause you had to sleep in and have sex dreams" Tala yelled to me.

I came down stairs ready to go out. "Shut up!" I yelled running out the door. Tala and

Anastasia fallowed behind. Tala was taking us there cause he had a van. I'm not sure why but he did. I had a little sporty two-seater. That just wouldn't work. On our way there that stupid Barbie girl song came on. "Oh my god I love this song!" Anastasia squealed.

"You're kidding me." I jumped forward from the back seat to change the station and Anastasia pushed me back.

We got there and then we had to wait a half an hour. Tala said he'd wait in the car. He was probably sleeping. I hadn't noticed before but Anastasia looked really nice. She had some dangling diamond earrings on with a white shirt and white jeans that she had tucked into her white boots trimmed with white fur tipped with brown. Her boots matched her jacket perfect too. It was thick, long and probably heavy but it was very cold outside. The hood of her jacket was lined with that fur. Of course if was faux fur. She also had her white gloves on. And silver eye shadow. She turned to me and smile, "What?"

"You look like winter." I said.

"You mean that in a good way right? I want to make a good impression. Especially on this Rei kid you keep telling me about."

"Yes in the good way." I told her. Then she gave me a big hug.

"Kai!" I heard some one yell my name. Anastasia let go and turned around to see Rei waving at me. He was beautiful. He came running up to us fallowed by Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"Hey guys." I said. Anastasia could see I was happy to see them. She also notice the way I looked at Rei. "This is-"

"Anastasia." She said cutting me off. "And you, you must be Rei right?" She said staring at Rei.

"Yeah. How do you know me?" Rei said.

"Oh well, there is TV. I have to keep up with how Kai is doing so I have something to talk about with his when he gets home. And the fact that you're Chinese. Kai told me about you guys. He has really missed you. All of you." Now I was really regretting telling her. I didn't think she would tell but what if she makes it obvious.

"Like I was saying, this is Anastasia. She helped me decorate the house and she is goanna be making our meals." I said with a little anger in my voice and I glared at Anastasia. She looked at me with that 'I'm sorry' in the eye.

Anastasia and me helped with the boxes of gifts they had brought. Each person brought one big box filled with gifts. "You know, Anastasia, you kinda look like Tala in a way but prettier." Said Tyson. "Do you know Tala?"

"Of course I know Tala. He drove us here. He is waiting in the car right now." She said smiling. "You can call me Anna if you like."

"If I had known you were goanna be here I would have gotten you something." Said Max.

"Oh no. Don't worry about it." Anastasia said. "But if your really worried about there is this one store called-" I elbowed her in the ribs before she kept going. "Ow..."

"Don't worry about her." I said. " I got her plenty of gifts."

Anastasia put down her box at the curb and said, "Of course you did." smiling and getting out her cell phone. She was calling Tala to wake him up and get his ass over here. "Tala?…hey yeah we are ready to go…ok…5 minutes?…ok…ok…oh come on! Please…ok…buh-bye." She hung up on him.

"What did he say?" I said.

"No Barbie girl song on the way back." She replied.

"Thank God." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Also he is goanna be here in 5 minutes." She said.

"Ok good. It's cold." I said.

"Yeah!" said Tyson who was way under dressed for Russia.

Tala came and we put everything in the van and drove back to my place. When we got there everyone was in aw at the amount of lights and the size of my house. "What do you guys think?" Anastasia said.

"Whoa…" Said Rei, Kenny, and Tyson.

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

We all got inside and I showed everyone to their rooms. Tyson freaked when Kai said he had to share a room with Kenny. "Why me?" He yelled. "Why not Rei?"

"I don't know." Said Kai.

"I cant share a room with any one!" said Kenny.

"You people just had to make this difficult." I said mumbling to myself.

"I have an idea!" said Anastasia happily. "Rei, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kai would you? His bed is so big I doubt you'd know he was even in there." She turned to me. "You don't have a problem sharing a room with him do you Kai?" _Oh great now she is putting me in the spot light._

"No that's cool as long as its fine with Rei." I swear I almost choked. He was probably goanna say 'no'.

"I don't have a problem with that." He said smiling. Then he walked his things to my room. I glared at Anastasia as everyone unpacked their things.

She just smiled at me and whispered, "This should be interesting."

"Haha yeah real funny." I said sarcastically. Then I walked to my room and cleared out one of my dressers for Rei. Yes I said one of them. I have a lot of clothes.

"Thank you Kai." Rei said to me. He was so sweet. "You really don't have a problem with this?" He asked. "I just never felt like you liked me that much." Oh great he thinks I hate him. In a way that's better than if he knew I loved him. I can't believe I said that. I love him…I love Rei.

"No it's not that at all. I don't mind really." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Hun. Most people get that impression from him." I turned to see Anastasia standing at the door. "By the way would you like me to put your gifts under the tree?"

"Uh, yeah. Please and thank you." Said Rei.

"I decorated it my self." Anastasia said happily. I just rolled my eyes. That had to have been the 10th time she said that today.

"I'll help you." Rei said finishing unpacking his things. Then he ran out of the room. I just laid down on the bed. He thinks I hate him. He really does. I walked down the stairs to see Rei and Anastasia talking by the tree. I wonder what they were talking about. I ducked down and walked closer so they wouldn't see me. I could here them now. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? I don't really have any one to talk to and you seem like an understanding person."

"Of course, Hun. Kai talks to me all the time. He said I'm understanding too."

"Is um…Is Kai gay?" Rei said unsure. Why did he want to know that? Was he interested?

"Why do you ask that? Does he seem gay? Hmm… He doesn't seem gay and I wouldn't call him gay."

"So he is straight." Rei said. I could hear disappointment in his voice.

"I wouldn't call him that either." Anastasia said giggling. "He is kind of a perv so watch yourself, Hun." I'm going to kill her. I crawled up the stairs so it didn't seem like I had been there. As I crawled up I heard Rei giggle. How sweet. He giggled. Then I walked back down.

The rest of the day we watched a movie. Anastasia and Rei were really warming up to each other over a couple days. I know her enough to know she wouldn't make a move on Rei since I like him. It was hard sleeping with Rei. I had to be careful in my dreams and out side of my dreams. I didn't want to wake up with my arms around him and I didn't want to think I was dreaming when I wasn't. That would not be good.

What do u think huh? Tell me! Plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai: I finally get with Rei! Yay!

Me: Shut up! Your ruining it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Christmas Eve today. It's really nice to wake up to Rei every morning but this morning he was already up. I walked down stair and smelled something coming from the kitchen. It was delicious what ever it was. I fallowed my nose into the kitchen to find Anastasia and Rei cooking. I should have guessed.

"Should we add strawberries?" Said Anastasia.

"Do you think Kai likes strawberries? I don't want to make something he isn't goanna eat." Said Rei.

"I like strawberries." I said and they turned to me. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or Rei was really slightly blushing.

"Ok! It's settled! Strawberries it is!" Said Anastasia happily.

"What are you guys making?" I said.

"I have no clue but it is goanna have lots of strawberries and blueberries and raspberries and-" Anastasia went on.

"Ok I get it some kind of berry thing." I cut her off.

"Whipped cream too." Said Rei holding up a bottle of whipped cream. _Oh whipped cream on top of neko-jin. That's got to taste good._ I thought. _Wait Kai stop your self before you let out some whipped cream yourself._ I sat down at the counter and watched them cook. What ever they were making looked really good.

I couldn't hear what Rei and Anastasia were whispering about but it was making Rei blush. Then she pushed him playfully. He was so cute in the kitchen cooking like this. He noticed me staring at and turned his head away. That made Anastasia giggle. I started letting my thoughts of him wonder until Anastasia came and sat next to me. I saw her look down at my pants then she whispered in my ear "Watch yourself, Hun." I looked down and thought _fuck._ Then I ran to the bathroom. _I can believe that just happened._ I washed my hands and didn't go back into the kitchen after that. I decided to watch TV.

That berry thing Anastasia and Rei made for breakfast was great. Strawberry slices and whipped cream in every bite. It was heaven. "This is awesome!" said Tyson with a mouth full.

"Use some manners." I said.

"Tyson doesn't know manners." Giggled Max.

After breakfast Tala came by and spent the day with us. The whole day Anastasia and Rei were cooking. The house smelled great. We had a huge delicious dinner that night. Nothing that eventful happened really till dinnertime. Tyson loved the food but then again when does he not? We had ham, turkey, mashed potatoes everything you would have at Thanksgiving was here on this table. Then desert was perfect. We had cake and pies for desert.

After desert we all sat down to watch a movie, a scary movie surprisingly. I don't remember what movie it was but it was some horror filled with killing and chopping up people. Anastasia and Tala were sitting next to each other on the couch with Rei on the other side of Anastasia. She was holding Tala's hand tight and hiding her face behind his shoulder at some parts of the movie. Rei was squeezing a pillow. I could tell he was scared. I sat on the floor leaning against the armrest closest to Rei on the couch. Kenny and Tyson were sitting in the reclining chairs on either side of the couch.

Now some guy was getting he head chopped of and blood got all over this screaming woman. It was actually kind of funny but I tried not to laugh. Everyone would think there was something wrong with me if I did. Oh now the murderer was cutting of the ladies legs. Haha that's funny.

"Rei your not scared are you?" I whispered to him.

"N-n-no." He said. I just laughed at him.

"Don't be. You have me to protect you." I smiled. I don't think he could see me cause the room was dark. I couldn't see his face. All I saw were his beautiful golden eyes.

After the movie Anastasia was shaking and wouldn't let go of Tala's arm. "Come on. It wasn't that scary. Let go." Said Tala pushing her off him.

"Yeah it was!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Anna. It scared me too." Said Rei.

"Ugh! How about I lay down with you until u fall asleep?" Said Tala looking at Anastasia irritated.

"But what if I wake up in the middle of the night and your not there?" She yelled.

"Anna, shut up and go to bed!" I yelled. I was tired and annoyed at her. Then I walked up stairs and went to bed. Rei fallowed me. I could still here them arguing about it on my way up stairs.

"Fine I'll stay the night." Tala gave in and Anastasia hugged him.

Then next day was Christmas and once again I woke up and Rei was gone. _I wonder if he is cooking. _I thought. Then I walk down stairs._ I don't smell anything…whoa! What's that?_ There was a huge box next to the Christmas tree. It was big enough to fit a person in it. Anastasia was sitting next to it giggling.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled. Everyone was down there but Rei. "I got you this. I hope you like it!"

"I want to wait till Rei gets here. Where is he?" I said.

"Oh come on! He'll see it! He already knows what it is anyways!" She said.

"Ok fine." I said. I walked over to it. It was huge. I started unwrapping it. It was a huge lawn mower box. "You kidding me. We are in Russia! What the hell am I goanna use a lawn mower for?" Then I heard some one giggle in side.

"Open the box stupid!" said Anastasia. So I did and Rei was sitting inside of it smiling up at me with a bow on his head. He stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." He said smiling at me. I put my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my neck.

"Great gift Anna. Now if you don't mind I'm goanna go up stairs and play with my new toy." I said. Rei giggle. God he was cute. Rei and me ran up stairs but our fun was ruined when I heard some one knocking on the door. When I came out of my room with Rei I saw Anastasia run to her room crying. "What happened?"

She looked at me terrified and said, "He's here Kai! Don't answer the door." Then I heard it again. A man was banging at the door yelling for her.

"Whose here Anna?" said Rei.

"Her father." I said. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. He was standing there and he reeked of alcohol.

"Where the fuck is she? That slut!" he said to me.

"She isn't here." I lied.

"Bull shit!" He pushed his way past me. "Anastasia? Come out come out where ever you are!" He yelled. Rei was in her room with her.

"If you don't leave I'm goanna call the police." I told him. Honestly I was scared. I didn't was this crazy man in my house.

"What ever." he said. Tyson was sitting at the stares just in case he would go up there. "That slut probably slept with every kid in the house!"

"Don't you dare ever talk about Anna like that!" Yelled Tyson. I could tell he was furious.

"Shut up, kid!" Tyson was just making it worse.

"Go away!" Anastasia was at the top of the stair still crying.

"Come on Anna! You're coming home with me!" He said.

"No! No I'm not! I'm staying here!" She screamed. "I'm staying here with people that love me! With the only people who truly care about me!"

"I buy you everything you want!"

"Yeah so I don't talk about how you shot mama and almost shot me!"

"Your just a spoiled bitch now come on we are going home Anna!"

"I told u no!" She said walking done the stairs.

"Yes you are!" He yelled slapping her across the face.

"That's it." I said I grabbed the phone and called the police.

"No I'm not!" she screamed. "All you do is hit me! And yell at me! I hate you!" Tears where running down her face again.

In less than 5 minutes the police were here and Tala, Tyson, and me were holding Anastasia's father back. She was crying while they took her father away. "I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"Don't worry miss. You wont be seeing him again. We have enough on him to keep him in jail for a long time. Drinking and driving, attempted murder, spousal abuse, and child abuse." Said the police man.

"Thank you." She said. Then he left.

After that Anastasia lived with me. Rei moved in with me and Anastasia never saw her father again. Sad I know but it was for the best. We all lived great lives and after a while Anastasia and Tala started dating. They dated for 3 years until Tala proposed to her on her 22nd birthday. Rei and me dated for 5 years before I proposed to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw how sweet! What do you think huh? It was sad I know but still happy in the end!

Remember R&R!


	4. What Kai missed! this is funnysad

Anna: These are the things that Kai missed.

Rei: yeah! Cause he wasn't there!

Anna: Yeah…cause the whole story was in Kai's point o' view.

Ray: It was in Kai's point of view!

Anna: Lay off the crack Rei. It's really getting to you.

Ray: Ok!

Kai: So what did I miss?

* * *

(Anastasia's point o' view baby!)

This scene takes place in chapter 1. It's my bad dream about Mama and Daddy.

They're fighting again. I hear Daddy yelling at Mama. She didn't do anything. He's just been drinking again. I curl up in my bed trying not to pay attention. It was one of those times when you knew that you were dreaming but you can't stop it. I'll just try to sit it out. I'm still scared though. You'd think I'd be used to Daddy like this but then again how could anyone get used to this. I hear a loud thump on the wall next to my bed and Mama's scream. I think Daddy just pushed her. "You fucking whore!" he keeps screaming over and over.

It's starting to get to me now. "Stop it!" I scream. I hear a gunshot and a bullet just shot threw the wall. Tears run down my face. This isn't a dream at all. It's a memory. "Mama!" I scream. He shot her. He shot her in the arm. I look in the mirror and the 8 year old me stares right back. "No. Please no." I say to my self.

My bedroom door swings open with force. My father stands at the door holding the gun at me. Tears are clouding my vision and my face is soaked with tears. "No Daddy. Don't!" I scream.

"Don't do it, Brett!" My mother screams. I run past him to their room where Mama lays bleeding. I run in the room to see a blood spattered wall and my mother holding her bleeding arm. I hear stumbling foot steps behind me. I turn to face the gun in my father's hand and I watch him pull the trigger. Slowly the bullet comes towards me. _Wake up Anna! Wake up! _I'm screaming to myself in my mind.

I quickly sit up in my bed. I take a moment to sort out what just happened. I feel tears run down my face and I start to cry historically with my hands to my face. Then I hear Kai's voice ask me, "Anna, what happened?"

* * *

(Tala's Point o' view…)

Yeah this is part where Kai has that good dream about I don't know what…Oh it was in chapter 2.

I knocked on the door to Kai's house. I looked around thinking_ this place is huge._ When no one answered I let myself in. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Anna's room and she wasn't there. _Where is she? She would have answered the door if she was up and there is no way I'm waking up Kai. Well it is 5:00 a.m._

"Tala?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a sleepy Anastasia. "What are you doing here? Its so early."

"I'm taking you guys to the airport remember. I thought we could go out for breakfast." I replied.

"Oh ok. Where is Kai?"

"He isn't up yet?"

"I guess not…I'll get ready now." She went back into the room closest to Kai's. I walked down stairs and watched some T.V. It took her a long time to get ready. _Maybe she is taking a shower. _I thought. An hour later she came down the stairs.

"Is Kai up yet?" she said.

"Nope and I'm not waking him up." I told her.

"Fine." I fallowed her to the stairs. "Kai, breakfast time!" she screamed.

I watched Kai come running down the stairs with a pissed look on his face. Then I noticed his boxers were wet. I started laughing on the inside. "Have a nice dream?" He looked down then had that 'oh shit' look on his face. _Nice_ I though sarcastically. Anna giggled. "You might as well just put on some clothes and grab your jacket! We have to go to the airport now! We don't have time to eat! We're late cause you had to sleep in and have sex dreams" I yelled at him while he ran up the stairs.

"Shut up!" he yelled back running down the stairs again. _That was fast. _He sped past me and through the door.

We got in my car…well van…don't ask. We were driving for I don't know how long when the Barbie Girl some came on. "Oh my god I love this song!" Anastasia squealed. I do too but don't tell anyone.

"You're kidding me." Kai jumped forward from the back seat to change the station and Anastasia pushed him back.

* * *

(Rei's point o' view)

It's kind of short but that's ok. This is the part where I got off the plane. And its in chapter 2.

I looked around. I was so anxious to see Kai. _I wonder how he's been. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. _The others fallowed me but not Hilary. She didn't come. I don't think Kai invited her actually…_ I wonder why… _I saw Kai. "Kai!" Oh there is a girl on him… _I wonder if that's his girl friend…_She let go and he turned to me. He has the prettiest eyes.

"Hey guys." He said. He looked really happy. I think he is happy with this girl. She is really pretty. "This is-"

"Anastasia." She rudely interrupted him. I already don't like her. "And you, you must be Rei right?" oh great another fan girl. That's the last thing I need.

"How do you know me?"

"Oh well, there is TV. I have to keep up with how Kai is doing so I have something to talk about with his when he gets home. And the fact that you're Chinese. Kai told me about you guys. He has really missed you. All of you." God. Does she have an off button? Wait did she say Kai missed me… she is kind of snappy too.

* * *

(Rei's point o' view again!)

This is when Anna and me where talking about Kai being gay lol. Chapter 2!

"Don't worry, Hun. Most people get that impression from him." Anna said to try and make me feel better. _What ever._ I thought. "By the way would you like me to put your gifts under the tree?"

"Uh, yeah, please and thank you." I said. She caught me of guard.

"I decorated it my self." She said again turning away from Kai and me. It was so annoying. This is goanna be horrible here. Kai hates me and that girl is so annoying.

"I'll help you." I said after I finished unpacking my things. I wanted to avoid Kai from here on out.

There she was. That girl. Standing by the Christmas tree placing presents. I walked up to her. She turned around. "Oh I thought I felt some one watching me."

"Uh yeah sorry." I said.

She smiled at me. "That's ok. Don't worry about it."

"You seem happy here."

"Oh I am. I hope my father doesn't find me here."

"Find you? He doesn't know you're here with Kai?"

"No… my father would never approve of it."

"Well you and Kai seem very happy together."

"Oh yeah. He has taken me into his home. He is such a good person. He's such a great friend."

"Friend?" I said puzzled.

"Uh yeah. He's like a brother to me. Did you think we were dating?" I kind of blushed. "Oh no. I like some one else." She giggled.

I decided to help her. I felt bad after thinking to badly of her. She was so nice to me. She makes Kai smile too. I don't think I could ever do that. No matter how hard I tried. She also suggested that I would share a room with Kai. Some day I should thank her for that. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

* * *

(Anastasia's point o' view)

This is the part where I stuffed Rei in a box for Kai's Christmas present. It's in the 3rd chapter. I like this part D

I opened the door to Kai's room. It was about 4:00 a.m. I didn't want Kai to be up. I poked at Rei. "Rei. Hun, wake up."

He kinda opened his eyes and looked at me. "Anna?"

"Come one. We have to get you in the box before Kai gets up." I whispered.

"Oh yeah. Ok." He got up and stumbled a lil bit. We walked to my room and grabbed the box. He helped me wrap it. We carried the box down the stairs and set it down by the tree.

"Who's present is that?" I turned to see Tyson walking down the stairs.

"Kai's." I said opening the lid.

"There isn't anything in it." Said Tyson disappointed. "Why does Kai get such a big gift?"

"You can have it if you want." I said.

"No." said Rei. "Do I have to get in now?"

"Wait." I put a bow on his head. "Yap now you can. What if Kai gets up? Hurry get in!"

"Ok I don't want it but thanks for the offer." Said Tyson.

"I'm not an 'it'" said Rei from inside the box.

Kenny and Max came down the stairs. "Whoa that's a big box." Said Max. "Who's it for?"

"You Maxie." Said Tyson pushing the box toward Max.

"Stop it!" Said Rei from inside the box.

"Whoa the box talked!" said Max.

"It was Rei and no it's not for you. Its for Kai." I told him.

"I said I'm not an 'it'" said Rei from inside the box.

"Shhhh!" I said. Well no said but what ever. "Kai is goanna be up any minute. We have to be quiet." I sat down next to Rei's box.

"Its kind of hot in here." Whispered Rei. I giggled looking up at Kai.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled.

"He's here?" Rei whispered.

"I got you this. I hope you like it!" I said.

"I want to wait till Rei gets here. Where is he?" he said. That's so sweet of him.

"Oh come on! He'll see it! He already knows what it is anyways!" I said. I want him to open it so bad.

"Ok fine." He opened it and looked disappointed. I put Rei in a lawn mower box cause there isn't any box bigger. He looked at me. "You're kidding me. We are in Russia! What the hell am I goanna use a lawn mower for?" I heard Rei giggle.

"Open the stupid box!" I yelled. So he did.

* * *

(Rei's point of view)

I' getting in the box… chapter 3

I felt some one poked me. "Rei. Hun, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see who it was. "Anna?"

"Come one. We have to get you in the box before Kai gets up." she whispered.

"Oh yeah. Ok." I got up and stumbled a little. We walked to her room and grabbed the box. I helped her wrap it. We carried the box down the stairs and set it down by the tree.

"Who's present is that?" Tyson said walking down the stairs.

"Kai's." said Anna opening the lid

"There isn't anything in it." Said Tyson disappointed. "Why does Kai get such a big gift?"

"You can have it if you want." she said.

"No." I said._ I don't want to be Tyson's gift. _I thought. "Do I have to get in now?"

"Wait." She put a bow on my head. "Yap now you can. What if Kai gets up? Hurry get in!"

"Ok I don't want it but thanks for the offer." Said Tyson.

"I'm not an 'it'" I said from inside the box.

Kenny and Max came down the stairs. "Whoa that's a big box." Said Max. "Who's it for?"

"You Maxie." Said Tyson pushing the box toward Max.

"Stop it!" I yelled

"Whoa the box talked!" said Max.

"It was Rei and no it's not for you. Its for Kai." I heard Anna say.

"I said I'm not an 'it'" I said once agian

"Shhhh!" she said. "Kai is goanna be up any minute. We have to be quiet."

"Its kind of hot in here." I whispered.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled.

"He's here?" I whispered.

"I got you this. I hope you like it!" Said Anna.

"I want to wait till Rei gets here. Where is he?" he said. That's so sweet of him.

"Oh come on! He'll see it! He already knows what it is anyways!" Said Anna.

"Ok fine." I heard him start to rip at the paper. "You're kidding me. We are in Russia! What the hell am I goanna use a lawn mower for?" I giggled. I was stuffed in a lawn mower box because it's the biggest box we could find.

"Open the stupid box!" she yelled. And he did. I was sitting inside of it smiling up at him. I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." I said smiling at him. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Great gift Anna. Now if you don't mind I'm goanna go up stairs and play with my new toy." He said. I giggled. I fallowed him up the stairs to his room. He laid me down gently on his bed and kissed me. He licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue shot into my mouth exploring it. I couldn't help but to moan in the kiss. "I've waited so long for this." He whispered. (Authors note: Why did I leave this good stuff out before?)

"Me too." I replied. He leaned forward to kiss me again but we heard some one knocking on the door.

* * *

So what do you think?

Any suggestions?

Please review!


End file.
